


Music to my ears

by ladybugaboo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Puns, Bitchslapping, Bullying, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Music, Music, Musicals, Self-Hatred, Talent Shows, hummimg all the live long day, pitty party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6974632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybugaboo/pseuds/ladybugaboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A songfic about Paris's two beloved heroes on a rollercoster of feelings.<br/>Grab dem tissues cuz u bout to cry.<br/>{Completed}<br/>{Squeal in works}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a break to give you this...... Stuff.

It was a fine Saturday morning in the bakery. Mom had made some fresh bread and the smell filled my room.

"Good morning marinette." Tikki said as i got off my bed.

"Morning tiki. How did you sleep." It looked like tiki was caught off gaurd by my question.

"It was.. Ok nothing but clouds and rainbows."

"Hmm well if you say so." I guess tiki is ok but ill make sure later. As i went down stairs i saw a note from mom&dyou

 

_Dear munchkin,Papa and I have to leave for a convention in America. We will be back in two weeks. I've made you some fresh bread to eat when you get up. Xoxo,mom._

I gasped as i read the note.

"Tiki we have the house to are self's. For two weeks!"

I may have screamed to loud while nearly fainting.

"What do we do now tiki?"

"Well..iam kind of hungry."

I just looked at tiki and giggled trying to talk.

"Do you want some cookies?"

"YESSSS!"

I almost choked on my water when i heard tiki reply like that it was to cute.

I went to grab the ingredients and then turned on the radio.

" it's 205.3  Paris music station."

"Ooh mari its your favorite song!"

And it was u started to sing along.

**dont need permission made my decision to test my limits,cause its my business,god as my witness.**

**Somethin' bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman! Somethin' bout somethin' bout you makes me wanna do things that i shouldnt. Somethin' bout something'bout you** **..**

"Mari you have a powerful voice!"

That's not tikis voice.

* * *

 

 


	2. No Scrubs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari don't want no scrubs!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this and giving kudos! P.s comment if you know who made this song.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when someone said my name.

 

"A-alya! What are you doing here?" Alya just glared at me then a wierd grin hit her face.

 

"I came to see my bff. Duh."

 

A few hours passed of us eatting and talking that the subject to...adrien.

 

"What if he dosen't like me or rejects me?"

 

I started to feel tears forming in my eyes when alya said something So dumb.

 

"NO SCRUBS!"

 

"What? Whats a scrub?

A scrub is a guy that think he's fine and is

Also known as a buster (buster, buster)  
Always talkin' about what he wants  
And just sits on his broke ass  
So

No, I don't want your number (no)  
I don't want to give you mine and (no)  
I don't want to meet you nowhere (no)  
Don't want none of your time and

> No, I don't want no scrub  
> A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me  
> Hanging out the passenger side  
> Of his best friend's ride
> 
> Trying to holler at me.
> 
>  
> 
>  

I just stared at alya with no words. 

 

"So what you're telling me that Adrien is a scrub?"

 

How much do you wanna bet that she will not answer.

 

"No... Im just saying he better not be a scrub or else."

 


	3. classic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for patrol but can chat focus?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my butterfly's , Thank you all who read my last chapter and special thanks to   
> Opaldreams1458 for helping me with this chapter.

It was time for patrol but i was so tiered from working in the bakery today i felt like staying. But i know i can't.

I landed on the roof with out a sound so i could scare chat but that back fired.

"Ah my lady your here."

"Damn it chat, how did you know."

"Cat hearing remember."

"Oh. Hehe."

Something seemed off about chat today. I just can't put my finger on it.

"My lady you look amazing tonight."

"Thanks chat you don't look so bad your self."

"Ha, classic ladybug."

Ok now this was weird. No cat puns no eye contact. No nothing.

"Chat are you ok?"

"Huh? I'm fine my lady, just a little tiered that's all."

"Well, i know what will wake you up. A race!"

"Ok LB your on."

Then he just starts to sing as we run!

Ooh girl shineing  
Like a 5th avenue diamond  
And they don't make you like they used to  
You're never going out of style  
Ooh pretty baby  
This world might have gone crazy  
The way you saved me,  
Who could blame me  
When I just wanna make you smile  
I wanna thrill you like Michael  
I wanna kiss you like Prince  
Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye  
Like Hathaway write a song for you like this  
You're over my head  
I'm out of my mind  
Thinking I was born in the wrong time  
One of a kind, living in a world gone plastic  
Baby you're so classic  
Baby you're so classic

 

"I won!"

No way did he just cheat!

"N-no way."

"Are you ok my lady?"

"Pfft what i-iam fine its just... Hot yeah its hot."

"Sure it is."

I didnt know what to do i just paniked.

"Beep beep! Thats my uh.. Miraculous i got to go.BYE!"

"Hehe ok bye."

Thank god i made it home on time because i fillped out.

"Tiki what dose he mean by , The way you save me who could blame me when i just want to make you smile ."

"I dont know mari."

Thats when i heard a knock at my window.


	4. four in one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat vists mari and notices something. Annnnd mari gets into a fight with Chloe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a treat for you all tonight! Consider this as a thank you gift for all of your support!

 "C-chat what are you doing here?"

 

Oh god kill me now.

 

"I just wanted to stop by."

Oh dear god stop by. My brain knows where this is going.

" oh...uh come in come in."

 

O _h my god. Mari has a big butt. WHY am i STILL looking!_

"So..what's good."

"Everything."

"Are you ok."

"No.because..."

**Big big booty what you got a big booty. Have you seen her on the dancefloor she got the boom, shake the room thats the lightning in the thunder. You wanna meet her,you wanna touch her see the light in her eyes and it starts to make you wonder.**  

"CHAT!"

"What am i making you feel some way?"

What dose he me- ohhhhhh.

"N-no."

"Yeah i am.i can see it in your eyes."

"U-huh-uh no."

Come on you damn ring BEEP already!

"Well it looks like i have to go. See you soon mari."

Dont look at me dont look at me! He looked at me with his green eyes and his handsome smile and..WTF am i doing!

"B-bye chat."

 

Crap i need to sleep on this.

"Mari wake up! Ten minutes untill school starts!"

Gotta go fast!

"Come on tiki lets go!"

**Making my way down town walking fast faces pass and im home bound. Staring blankly ahead just making my way making a way through the crowd. And i need you. And i miss you. And now i wonder..**

"OW! Hey watch where your going."

"I couldn't. Your singing made me blind you orge."

Chloe.

"Oh really. Well i probably can sing better than you."

"Ha as if. When i sing you would want to be me."

"I would not want to be you."

"We'll see."

**whos that sexy thing i see over there? That's me, standing in the mirror. What's that icy thing hanging round my neck? That's gold show me some respect. I can't help loving myself, if i was you I'd wanna be me to i'd wanna be me to i'd wanna be me to.**

ha she must be joking right?

" you call that singing sounds more like bragging."

"Oh thats because i am."

ohhh she's about to get it.

**let me tell you all a story about a mouse named chloe yeah Chloe was a mouse with a big brown house She called herself the hoe with the money money flow. But fuck that little mouse causr im a albatraoz. Yeah chloe said she was a mouse smoked that cheesn like a baoz. Monilie money money hoe chinka chinka chingka flow. Yeah chloe was a witch yeah a sneaky little bitch so fuck that little mouse cause im an albatraoz.**

**"** so un true!"

Please say one more damn word and i will kill her.

"Omg mari!"

"Huh? Alya! Did you see all that?"

"Not just me."

Please don't let it be Adrien.

"H-hi."

Damn it.its adrien.

I didn't know what to do i just ran .

"MARINETTE! Come back!"

"Adrikins dont run after that whore."

 

"What the fuck did you just say chloe!"

* * *

 


	5. Helpless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien runs after Mari. And hers her sing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg thank you all for the love and support!

This is the moment when chloe knew...she fucked up.

"Bitch why the flying FUCK would you say that! Is it because you angry or jelous of mari!"

"No adrikins-"

"Thats not my name BITCH."

"Adrien come back! Adrien!"

* * *

"Oh every time i cuss someone out he's just...there. But i love him he has me so helpless."

**ohh, i do I do i do i dooo! Hey! Ohh i do i do i do i dooo! Boy you got me helpless! Look into your eyes,and the skys the limit I'm helpless! I'm down for the count and I'm drownin in'em.**

* * *

Adrien couldn't move. He knew what was happing and he was down to sing this part.

* * *

* * *

**Mari,i don't have a dollar to my name an acre of land , a troop to command, a dollop of fame. All i have's my honor, a tolerance for pain. No,stress my love for you is never in doubt.**

I just said i loved her. And..i do.

* * *

* * *

"Adrien...d-do you mean it. You love m-me?"

"N-"

"Mari! Are you ok!"

Crap. Hr was going to say no.

"Alya!'

"Their you are. Come on!"

I am so done right now.

 

* * *

I didn't even get to tell her yes.

She must hate me now.

"Dude! You went wild out there..hey whats wrong."

"Nothing nino. Ill tell you later."

* * *

"I knew it! Now i have to go beat his as-"

"Alya don't!"

Why do i still care about him.

"Fine !"

"K ill see you later. Text me tonight!"

I can't believe myself for just thinking i had any hopes with hi-

"Hey princess!"

"Oh..hi chat."

"Why the long face?"

Hold it in dont cry.

"OH CHAT!"

Damn it! Im crying!

"Princess!  Come on ill take you home ok."

 

 

"And thats what happened chat."

 

"Well... That dude is a fool."

"No.. He's not.. I'm nothing. Im fat,ugly, stupid,a strait out mess and mmmmm-"

Chat is kissing me. CHAT IS KISSING ME!

"Its ok princesse. Im here if you need me.heres my number.me and you can text ok."

"O-ok."

"See you soon."

And then he left.he just left.

* * *

 

 

 

 


	6. Somebody's damaged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maris down down down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah whats this! A chapter. But i thought u where sick? Well iam beyond better now! Oh and why the weird title? I decided to mix up the two song titles its something new. I hope you all enjoy my new chapter!!!!!

I didn't know how to feel knowing that Adrien doesn't like me.

"Oh marinette don't beat your self up about this."

"Im not tiki i-i i just can't stop ."

"Don't worry he'll come around mari."

"Maybe your right tiki. But i just need a distraction."

"How about singing? Your amazing at it."

Hmm maybe she's right.

"Uh i don't know tiki."

"Oh come on mari. Try it."

I can't believe iam doing this.

**Can anybody find me somebody to love? Each morning i get up i die a little can barely stand on my feet . take a look in the mirror and cry lord what you're doing to me. I spent all my years in believing you. But i just cant get no relief, Lord! Oh!**

 

Silence. That's not good.

"Tiki."

"That was. Amazing! Your very talented!"

"Thanks tiki."

I don't feel like i am.

"Hey mari what time is it."

"9:30. 9:30!"

"Were late!"

* * *

 

 "Where are you LB?"

I just can't stop thinking about mari. Is she ok? Dose she hate me? Wha-

"Hi chat. Sorry I'm late."

"Its fine."

Damn i sounded worried. I better fix it.

"So meow lady how have you been."

Nailed it!

"Im ok."

Oh no. Something's wrong.

"Om double g! Something is wrong. Tell me. Is it my fault."

"No chat its just....um i had a little scare today thats all."

Ok good shes fine.

"Lb i got a question."

"Ya?"

"Can i have your heart?"

"Chat..its broken."

 

**Do Do you got a first aid kit handy?Do Do you know how to patch up a wound? Tell me are you patient understanding? Cause I might need some time to clear the hold in my heart and ive tried every remedy and nothing seems to work for me. Damaged, damaged, damaged i thought that i should let you know that my heart is damaged , damaged so damaged and you can blame the one before.**

 

"My Lady."

"I've said to much chat g-good night."

Was she... Crying!

"MY LADY!"

* * *

"Great! I cried."

"So."

"It was in front of chat!! Tiki what do i do."

Hold it together mari!

"Be you."

 


	7. PAPI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chats worried about the two lady's in his life. And one of them is in there panties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey...im back. Sorry dor the wait but dont worrie this is going to be great.

~~~~"I hope she's ok."

"ADRIEN. Get a grip man."

"plagg."

"Let me quess. U wanna see her?"

"Yeah."

"Fine. But no touchy feely stuff ok?"

"I'll try."

* * *

* * *

_Good god im so bored._

"Mari are you ok?"

_No._

"yeah tiki. I'm just tired thats all."

knock-knock.

 

"Ahh its chat hide!"

"Hey prin-cess.....um hehe uhh."

 

_Holy crap...im in my underware. Oh fuck me!_

"shit!"

"There cute."

_Damn she's hella sexy right now. Hmm i wonder._

"so chat whats u-."

"Shhhhh.whats your name."

"Marinette."

"No. What's your name?"

"Marinette!"

"Nope."

**So glad i came to vist. Your body is exquiatype.s it just me or is it getting hot in hear. The ac might be broken lets crack a window open. Then ill hold you close so you can whisper in my ear.tell me all your dreams and fantasies.pardon me i have a tendices to bite alot. Lay it all on me you little sexy piece of candy.well i dont know if im your body type Just close your eyes and enjoy the ride wont you let me stay with you tonight make you say i papi i papi i.**

_Ummmm . what did chat say?  m_ ari had to sing.

Find myself in the strangest predicament   
His intentions could be innocent   
But I don't know if I should go through with this   
If I do, I risk saying yes   
But what if it's a test?   
It's a mess   
You can rest assured the fate of my success would be less   
But the question is if I should tell her no   
Would I blow my big break?   
Would it be a mistake?   
For God's sake, he's gotta know...   
he's not my body type   
And I know, what's wrong just can't be right   
On the one hand you got one life   
You should cut yourself some slack   
You know once he's had the candy then he's never going back   
Is he talking a big talk or is this how you play the game?   
he says I got sharp potential, he can't even say my name   
How many one-hit-wonders sit and wonder why we never knew of them?   
You've never touched a peck in your whole life and he's got two of them   
This road is full of choices, tough decisions, rough mistakes   
Take the highroad or the easy street, the choice is yours to make 

* * *

* * *

"So what do you say princess. Can i have some candy?"

_oh yes chat take the candy! Take it all!_

"uhh umm. Uh-"

Beep-Beep..

"oh bummer i gotta go. Until tomorrow."

"Uh."


	8. Genie in a bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's day just went to the left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Srry for not posting lately. Ive been working on my svtfoe fic. And my other social media pages.

Marinette jumped out of her sleep sweating like a pig.

"Tiki! Oh thank god last night was just a dream."  
Mari wiped her sweat flicking it off hitting tikki in the face.  
Tikki looked like she didnt get any sleep at all last night.

"Mari sorry to break it to you but last night really happened."

Marinette froze nearly blowing steam from her head. she turned as pale as a vampire from twilight.

"W-what did you say.."

 

"I said last night happend."

 

Marinette frantically ran around the room yelling and hyper ventilating speaking only words sailors would under stand.

By the time she was done it was time to go to school.

Walking wasn't that bad. When she wasnt late.

"Omg! This is my jam."

Mari sqeaked as her song began to play on her phone.  
___________

I feel like I've been locked up tight  
For a century of lonely nights  
Waiting for someone to release me  
You're lickin' your lips  
And blowing kisses my way  
But that don't mean I'm gonna give it away  
Baby, baby, baby 

Ooohhh, my body's sayin' let's go  
Ooohhh, but my heart is sayin' no

If you wanna be with me  
Baby there's a price to pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle  
You gotta rub me the right way-  
__________

Marinette was interrupted by a swift wind. Making her fall to the ground.

With some one on her?


	9. Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Space  
> Is  
> Just  
> A  
> Word  
> Made   
> Up  
> By  
> Someone  
> .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a while for me ti  
>  Pick a great song so i hope u like it!

A loud honking was weard was a slight exhale from the boy on top of her.

Marinette turned all shades of red and then passed out. She woke up in the nurses office.

"Mari! Your ok!"

She felt a tight embrasse and a sigh.

She pulled away from thier hug to be face to face with ... Chat noir?

He got close and touched her face.

"Whats wrong princesse? Chat got your toughen?"

Then chat statted to sing. 

~~~~

Oh damn, oh damn, oh damn   
I'm so perplexed   
With just one breath, I'm locked in   
Oh damn, oh damn, oh damn   
I'm so perplexed   
On that, it's almost shocking   
I know, I know you know you're scared   
Your heart, your mind, your soul, your body   
They won't, they won't, they won't be careful   
But I guess that you don't know me   
  
Cause if I want you, and I want you, babe   
Ain't going backwards, won't ask for space   
Cause space was just a word made up by someone who's afraid to get too...   
  
Close, ooh   
Oh, so close, ooh   
I want you close, ooh   
Cause space was just a word made up by someone who's afraid to get close, ooh   
Oh, so close, ooh   
I want you close, ooh   
Oh, I want you close, and close ain't close enough, no~~~~

Marinette began to.

Oh man, oh man   
I am not really known for ever being speechless   
But now, but now somehow   
My words roll off my tongue right onto your lips, oh   
I'm keeping cool while you keep smiling   
Saying all the things I'm thinking   
Oh man, oh man   
I am like you so I want proof I'm what you're feeling   
  
Cause if I want you, and I want you, babe   
Ain't going backwards, won't ask for space   
Cause space was just a word made up by someone who's afraid to get too...

~~~~

Their lips collided. It was one big sloppy kiss. Marinette intertwined her hands into chats hair and chat grabed onto her waist pulling her onto his lap.  

 


	10. Mad World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something bad happens leaving adrien in a spiral down hill...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt that this song was perfect for this chapter i thought about putting mari in this situation but i felt that adrien would be better. Tell me what u think. -p.s this chapter was almost a lemon...oops..

~~~Chat Noir p.o.v.~~~~~~  
I slowly moved my hands under marinettes shirt when she stopped me.

"Chat..... i dont know about this.."

"About what Mari?"

Mari shifted off of me and fixed her self. 

"This Chat....i dont think its right to.....my crush."

I was pissed and sad at the same time. Marinette had a crush and it wasn't ME!

"who..."

"What chat?"

"WHO MARI! WHOS YOUR CRUSH!?"

"Chat....im not telling you..."

"WHY! DONT YOU TRUST ME? DO YOU?!"

Marinette just stood there while i was yelling at her crying.

"I DONT WHAT TO TELL YOU ALRIGHT! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I couldn't take it anymore.

"FINE!"

"FINE! GET OUT CHAT!"

I rushed past Marinette tears streaming down both of there faces. Chat Noir turned back into Adrien and began to walk home.  
~~~~~~  
All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places, worn out faces  
Bright and early for their daily races  
Going nowhere, going nowhere  
Their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression, no expression  
Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow

And I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles it's a very very  
mad world mad world  
~~~~~~~  
Then i felt someone push him out of the way.  
~~~~~~~~  
Marinette p.o.v~~  
~~~~~~~~~  
i was still mad at Chat i mean how dare he just get ticked off at me?!  
Im wlaking down the street when i see an akuma flying towards Adrien.   
I run full speed and push Adrien out of the way letting the akuma land on my sketch book.  
"MARINETTE!"  
"ADRIEN QUICK TAKE OFF MY EARNINGS AND RUN!"  
Adrien listend to me and then i was taken over by darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sooo mean~~hehehe #sorrynotsorry


	11. A/N Important!!

Heyo!  
Umm so i have good news and bad news.  
Da bad news is this book is now completed.

HEY PUT DOWN THOSE PITCH FORKS!

Da good news is 

DRUM ROLL PLEZ.....  
.  
.  
..  
....  
......

A SEQUAL IS IN DA WORKS !!!!!  
YAY!

SO PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE HAPPEN IN DE SEQUAL  
AND UNTIL NXT TIME  
STAY MIRACULOUS.


	12. YO!

GUYS!  
ITS OUT  
THE SEQUEL IS OUT!.  
ITS CALLED In Harmony  
GO CHECK IT OUT


End file.
